Spectral Assassin (Power)
The Spectral Assassin is a power that allows the player to summon the spirit of former Speaker of the Black Hand, Lucien Lachance. The Dragonborn can summon him once per day after completing the Dark Brotherhood quest Bound Until Death. He can be summoned by either power or spell in hand. After being summoned, he will follow the player around, no matter where they may be, or until they summon another Familiar or Atronach. He is equipped with Shrouded Robes and a dagger. While it isn't possible to engage in an actual converstation, he will speak about current events such as: the player's current location (towns, and his memories of visting them), the contract that the player is embarked on, events from his previous life, the Dread Father, and his thoughts. Lachance can also offer advice for the player on current quests. It is possible to kill Lucien without him fighting back, but this will likely require a one-hit kill because Lucien will fight back after several strikes. This may be useful if the player is trying to listen to other NPCs, as he often overpowers them with his bass-heavy voice. Note that killing the spectre will be viewed as a crime against the Brotherhood if the attack is witnessed. If witnessed killing Lucien, the player will be confronted upon return to the sanctuary, and they will not be allowed to continue any Brotherhood quests until a fine of 500 gold is paid. Even after the fine is paid, the other members of the Brotherhood will continue to comment on how the player has disrespected the family. Also note that simply attacking Lucien a few times will not result in a penalty; Lucien must be attacked to the point that he fights back. If the player decides to kill Lucien, the best approach is with a stealthed backstab so that the player will not recieve a penalty. Quotes *"An ancient city, Markarth. Built by the Dwemer, the dwarves of old. To think an entire race... eradicated. Not even I can take credit for that feat." - In Markarth. *"All hail the savior of the Dark Brotherhood! All hail the Listener!" - Shortly after summoned. *"Have you heard the tale of Mathieu Bellamont, and the great treachery of Cheydinhal? Kill a boy's mother, and vengeance festers in the son..." *"I do so love Riften. I journeyed here in my youth. A thief took my purse... so I took his eyes. It was a fair exchange." - In Riften. *"I grow restless. As does my blade." *"I remember Skyrim from my youth, and the glistening crimson on fields of white." Traveling the lands of Skyrim. This is likely a reference to blood spattering on the snow. *"In life, I was but a Speaker for the Black Hand, but you have been named Listener. There is no higher honor." *"In my time, the Blades protected the Emperor. It would seem these Penitus Oculatus will prove equally incompetent." - During To Kill An Empire. *"Lead and I will follow, Child of Darkness." *"My blade is yours." *"I live... again." - Shortly after summoned. *"My name is... Lucien Lachance." - Shortly after summoned and in battle. *"One day, you shall serve our Dread Father, as I do now." *"Perhaps we should find a random stranger to murder. Practice does make perfect." *"Shadowmere... my old and dear friend." - Near Shadowmere. May also say it before procuring Shadowmere upon mounting any horse (360). *"Stalking your prey, planting false evidence, destroying an innocent man's reputation - truly a contract worthy of the Listener." - During Breaching Security. *"The Dread Father works through me. And his work has just begun." *"There is murder in the air. I can taste it!" *"There is no pain in the Void!" - In battle. *"We are bonded now, you and I. Joined, through the powers of the Void." - Shortly after summoned. *"Whiterun, home of the Skyforge. It is said a blade forged in it's fires can cut through sinew as if it were parchment." - In Whiterun. *"You know, a good purification might be just what this Sanctuary needs..." - In the Dark Brotherhood's Falkreath or Dawnstar Sanctuary. *"Your enemies will soon know the wrath of Sithis." *"The Sanctuary must be purged of its invading filth." - In the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary, during Death Incarnate. *"Ah, yes. Solitude. Seat of the High King of Skyrim. Messy business, kingslaying. Ah, but so very satisfying..." - In Solitude. *"The Keeper is a sacred position within the Dark Brotherhood. Ask yourself: do you trust the wisdom of our Lady?" - In the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary during The Cure For Madness. *"I will kill this jester if you so desire, but there is a disturbance in the Void. Our Dread Father does not wish this." - During The Cure For Madness. *"Killing the Gourmet will leave an emptiness in the collective soul of Skyrim. This pleases me." - During Recipe For Disaster. *"Yes. Kill the chef and then steal his very identity. For that is the true death." - During Recipe For Disaster. *"A poison stew, eh? I was always partial to apples, myself." - During To Kill An Empire. *"My time saw the assassination of an Emperor as well. Alas, the Dark Brotherhood did not have the honor of the kill." - During To Kill an Empire. *"The time has come to fulfill your destiny, Listener. Kill the Emperor and restore the Dark Brotherhood to greatness." - During Hail Sithis!. *"You stand now at the precipice of the Void. I am reminded of another Listener, a protege I knew long ago. So long ago..." During Hail Sithis!, likely referencing the Hero of Kvatch. *"What prey awaits us?" *"Windhelm. White as bone, and cold as the Void." - In Windhelm. *"Do you feel it? Magic. Deep and ancient. It resonates from the College, like the beating of a heart." - In Winterhold. *"Lead on, (brother/sister)." *"My Listener?" - While the player is idle. *"You wish to kill me? Someone has already had that honor! Laughing" - In battle. *"I weep for you, mortal." - In battle. *"Dreary, dank, and dimly lit. Truly a Sanctuary to call home." - In the main area of the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary. Bugs *It is possible to have two Spectral Assassins; leave the original Assassin in the Ragged Flagon and he will no longer follow the player. Then, one should return some time later, and the Assassin will no longer be '(Insert Character Name)'s Spectral Assassin', but rather 'Talk to Spectral Assassin', similar to a regular NPC. Now, he can be looted upon death and pickpocketed. Then, the player can summon a second Spectral Assassin. However, the original Assassin will not follow the player anymore, and will remain in the Flagon. *His ghostly remains sometimes never disappear, but can be removed with the 'disable' command on a PC. *It is possible that a bug can occur where the Assassin will no longer have the spectral texture, but will instead look like an ordinary NPC, but wearing Shrouded Robes. It is unkown what causes this, but the Assassin does, eventually, return to the spectral looking state. (Confirmed on 360, PS3 and PC) Trivia *Lucien Lachance's voice actor (Wes Johnson) also voices the Spectral Assassin, making it more probable for the Assassin to truly be Lachance, aside from the fact that he says "I am... Lucien Lachance." *Lachance's line "I live... again." may possible be a reference to the 1992 horror film Army of Darkness. *His dialogue reveals that he once visited Skyrim while alive. *The Assassin is vulnerable to the Shout 'Disarm'; so, one should be cautious when around him and using this Shout, as he may lose his dagger. *It is possible for the Assassin to equip any other weapon lying on the ground by him picking it up. As such, due to his inability to be looted upon defeat, the player might never retrieve that weapon again. *If using the Shout/Whisper 'Aura Whisper' or the spell 'Detect Life', the Assassin's body glows as if it were living, although it is a spirit. This makes sense, however, as Lachance is in the service of Sithis and being summoned by the Void. *The Assassin's line "A poison stew, eh? I was always partial to apples, myself." is a reference to how Lachance gave a poisoned apple to the player in TES IV: Oblivion during The Purification. *Also, a reference to The Purification is the Assassin's line about Purificating the Sanctuary. *If one wants the Assassin to leave their service, an easier way of dismissing him without 'killing' him is to simply summon something else. Also, the player will not recieve a bounty for attacking Lachance. *Lucien's line "I am reminded of another Listener, a protege I knew long ago. So long ago..." refers to the Hero of Kvatch. Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Characters Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Powers